


You

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [24]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laying upon the shore of you,<br/>I drift away from skies of blue.<br/>Broken from the ocean,<br/>beaten from my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

When I was younger I looked up to the stars,  
Lost in the stars I did not see the earth around me.  
Flying high, flying blind I left myself cold.  
Broken little prices of broken little heart.

There was nothing left to me,  
shadows of mockery  
joking little smirk.  
A ghost in a shell  
Lost in the havens,  
but still bound to earth.  
Just living life in hell.

Laying upon the shore of you,  
I drift away from skies of blue.  
Broken from the ocean,  
beaten from my heart.  
Now I have you,  
this is where the healing starts.

There were fireworks,  
there were shows,  
all these games I used to know.  
Masks of gold, Masks of brass  
I was what ever they would ask.

Hidden away I kept my soul,  
hidden away my heart.

Then you're there,  
then you're here.  
Like magic you appear.

Laying upon the shore of you,  
I drift away from skies of blue.  
Broken from the ocean,  
beaten from my heart.  
Now I have you,  
this is where the healing starts.

The taste of you,  
kisses across our skin.  
The sound of you,  
whispering my name.  
The smell of you,  
on the sheets.

My heart beating now,  
because with you  
I am complete.  
No trace of sorrow,  
just this blessing  
on our tomorrows.

Laying upon the shore of you,  
I drift away from skies of blue.  
Broken from the ocean,  
beaten from my heart.  
Now I have you,  
this is where the healing starts.


End file.
